Magnetoelectric antiferromagnets have attracted considerable attention due to their possible applications in magnetoelectronic devices utilizing electric control of magnetization. These materials provide a functional alternative to multiferroics for such applications as nonvolatile magnetoelectric memory.
Bulk chromia (Cr2O3) has the highest Néel temperature (TN=307 K) among the well-characterized magnetoelectric antiferromagnets, which allows for room-temperature operation in temperature-controlled conditions. However, this critical temperature still does not provide enough flexibility for practical applications. Above the 307 K ordering temperature, time inversion symmetry is reestablished and the linear magnetoelectric effect is ruled out by symmetry constraints. In order to tune the magnetoelectric properties of chromia towards the requirements of room temperature spintronic applications, its Néel temperature in thin films needs to be significantly increased relative to TN=307 K of bulk chromia.